


Realisation

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [8]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: Zazzalil's thought process as the reality of what she has done sets in.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: Firebringer One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397794
Kudos: 23





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy reading!

Zazzalil had at last gotten what she wanted all those years. 

She had become leader of the tribe and finally got the respect she deserved. The tribe actually listened to her ideas and admired her. 

All things considered Zazzalil had everything she ever wished for. 

So why did it not feel like the victory she had longed for? 

In the days that followed her promotion to leader, every order that she gave or praise that she recieved seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. 

Of course Zazzalil knew exactly why she felt this way. 

It was all because of her. 

It was all because of Jemilla. 

She tried to suppress the sickening sensation in the pit of stomach whenever her mind wandered to the ex-leader. 

Afterall, her and Jemilla may have never gotten along but for some reason Zazzalil missed her presence. 

She missed the confidence Jemilla always gave off and wished that she could be as confident as her. 

She missed how Jemilla always knew what to say and how to get out of any situation. Zazzalil felt as though she only made things worse. 

Hell, she even missed the way Jemilla used to scold her for not doing what she was suppose to. But after every telling off, Jemilla would give her some reassuring speech that motivated her to try and do better next time.

Of course they both knew that it was only a matter of time until she screwed up again but Jemilla never seemed to give up on her completely. 

She always seemed to have a little faith in Zazzalil no matter how badly she messed up. Which in turn let Zazzalil have a little faith in herself. 

But now Jemilla was gone. 

And with every mistake that happened under Zazzalil's leadership, it felt as though that faith simmered down little by little. 

Zazzalil was losing control of the tribe quickly and didn't know how to regain it. 

She could see all the things she had longed for and had finally gotten, start to fade away. 

Even Keeri, the girl who had always been at her side regardless of how crazy her ideas may have been, seemed to be fading away from her as well. 

And now the tribe had left to go and find that outsider. And now Zazzalil had never felt more alone.

If only she could find the one person who could fix it all and make everything right again. 

If only she could find Jemilla. She would know what to do. She always did.

So using the last piece of faith she had, Zazzalil set off into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
